


Breaking Down the Walls

by Emilia_Williams



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Williams/pseuds/Emilia_Williams
Summary: (This was written entirely as a joke)Donald and Kim were alone, they were horny, and they had each other. One thing led to another - as it often does - and they find themselves completely and entirely wrapped up in each other.





	Breaking Down the Walls

"This is wrong," Kim whispered as Donald pushed him to the wall. Kim's arms were pinned above his head and his partner's body pressed against his own. He could feel his own erection throbbing in his leather pants. These will be off soon enough, he thought to himself. Off, and across the room while Donald... He got excited just thinking about what was to come.   
  
"Who says we have to be right?" Trump breathed back, his breath hitting Kim's ear and making his legs go weak. Donald ran his hands from Kim's wrists to his chest. stopping when he reached the clasps of his military attire. Donald didn't pause as if to ask for permission - he never had to. He merely stopped to thumb at the fabric meditatively before gripping it and tearing it open. The buttons went flying and Trump grabbed Kim by the shoulders to turn him quickly.   
  
"Donald. someone could come in and see!" Kim warned. Donald ignored him and pushed him against the wall again.  
  
"Let 'em see. I've been involved in so many sex scandals already, what's one more?"  
  
"But this is illegal in my country," Un protested. "If my people were to see..."  
  
"Then they would see their leader being conquered by the most powerful man in the world," Donald whispered into his beloved's ear. A shudder ran through Kim and he waited patiently pressed between the wall and his lover as Mr. Trump removed his own clothing. Kim quite enjoyed being conquered by Donald especially since all of the tensions between the two nations had been escalating. It was less military, more sexual.  
  
Just as Kim turned to see if Donald was ready, he felt his pants being pulled down and pushed away. He now had his bare ass poked out at Donald Trump, as if awaiting a spanking. Not that they hadn't done that before.   
  
Donald ran his hand along the curve of Un's rear, taking it in with a smirk. "You've gained a few pounds, Kim. I like it. More meat to squeeze my own meat." Donald grabbed a fistful of Kim's thin, black hair and pushed him against the wall even further before letting go of his hair and placing both hands on Kim's ass. He began to spread his cheeks apart before reaching over to a table to grab a bottle of lube.  
  
After making sure Kim was nice and wet, he began to tease his lover with gentle prods with his dick. Never quite penetrating, but coming so close that Kim was whimpering like a wanton whore. Donald completely pulled away, letting Kim think that it wasn't going to happen, and then roughly slammed his throbbing member into his lover's tight asshole. Kim shouted in surprise and pain, but the pain felt sooooo good! He moaned and grunted as Donald pumped in and out of his tightest hole. Kim clenched around Donald, and Trump called out in ecstasy as he twitched and writhed inside of Kim. It wasn't long before he was quickly trying to pull out. He wasn't fast enough, though, and his warm, heavy cum shot into Un's ass in long, sticky ropes. Kim moaned and reached down to grip his own erect penis.   
  
"Your turn," Donald moaned in Un's ear as he finished and pulled out. Un turned around and Donald got on his knees to get a good angle. Kim leaned back against the wall and spread his legs enough for Donald to be able to get at him, and it wasn't long before he was almost falling over. His knees buckled as Trump licked and sucked on his rock-hard dick. Un moaned and whimpered while Trump worked his tongue and lips around him. Donald got better and better each time they did it, that was for sure.  
  
Kim cried out and nearly fell down as he came, shooting his seed into Donald's mouth as he deep-throated his lover. He didn't even choke once. The two sat on the floor next to one another, both panting and wondering what led them to love each other in such a way. Then, someone cleared their throat and made the two men jump out of their skins.  
  
"That was a lovely sight," Vladimir drawled as he walked into the room. "But you an do better than that. Now, it's my turn." He approached them gracefully, and Kim looked at Donald as if to ask permission. Then they began all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this, and it will never happen again. I'm sorry to make you want to bleach your eyeballs.


End file.
